ROH 6-Man Tag Team Championship
The Ring of Honor 6-Man Tag Team Championship is a title professional wrestling championship created and owned by the indie promotion Ring of Honor. The first title in over six years, the 6-Man titles were announced on August 30, 2016, making it the first title created by Ring of Honor since the ROH World Television Championship and the first 6-Man tag championship in almost 30 years. Overview Title Design The plates of the 6-Man Tag Team belts are a nickel color and is shown upon a black leather strap. The main plate has the Ring of Honor emblem engraved onto the top of it onto a black, oval background. Sprouting from the emblem are two engraved ribbons each with four stars along the length. Directly under the Ring of Honor emblem is the word, "WORLD" in all capital letters and in black. Directly below that, in the middle of the plate, is the number six surrounded by a ring. On the sides of the number six are two ribbons with black backgrounds with the words, "SIX" and "MAN" written in them; both in all capital letters and on the left and right of the number respectively. Below the number six is a globe displaying North and South America. At the bottom of the plate, below the globe, the words, "TAG TEAM WRESTLING CHAMPION" following the same description of the other writing in all capital letters and upon a black background. Around the number six in the center of the plate are four clusters of stars, each with five individual stars arranged in the shape of a star. The side plates each have a number six surrounded by a ring similar to that of the main plate with the words, "SIX MAN TAG TEAM" above the ring and, "WRESTLING CHAMPIONSHIP" on the bottom, all words in capital letters Title Prostege The ROH 6-Man Tag Team Championship has been taken coast to coast throughout the United States while sanctioned under Ring of Honor and its sister companies. Though fairly new, the titles have been given some noticeable publicity on part of the months-long tournament for the inaugural championship reign as well as the current champions’ YouTube show, ‘’Being The Elite’’. As the six-man matches continue to rise in popularity, title defenses began to increase more and more. For most of its existence, the 6-Man titles have been displayed in North America and defended in the United States.This has changed recently when the titles were displayed, defended, and changed hands during the ‘’War of the Worlds UK’’ tour, effectively making it the World 6-Man Tag Team titles. Title History 6-Man Championship Tournament On August 30, 2016, Ring of Honor officials announced the creation of the ROH 6-Man Tag Team Championship and a tournament to crown the inaugural champions was held a month later on September 30, 2016. The first round of the tournament was held on the card of All Star Extravaganza VIII where ACH, Jay White, and Kushida faced off against The Briscoes and Toru Yota. The match ended with ACH getting a pinfall on Yota after connecting with a ‘’Midnight Star’’.The second round took place during a TV taping between the team of Jason Kincaid and Coast 2 Coast and The Cabinet. The leader of the Cabinet, Caprice Coleman, won his team match by pinning LSG with his ‘’Sky Splitta’’. The third round was the television main event for the 268th episode of Ring of Honor and it was a bout between the newly formed Kingdom (consisting of Matt Taven, TK O'Ryan, and Vinny Marseglia) and the Dream Team (consisting of ROH World Heavyweight Champion Adam Cole and ROH World Tag Team Champions the Young Bucks). The Kingdom came out victorious with Marseglia getting a pinfall over Nick Jackson. The final round was a bout between a team representing the CMLL promotion consisting of Hechicero, Okumura and Último Guerrero and the team of The Addiction and Kamaitachi. The match ended with a win for Team CMLL when Ultimo Guerrero connects "The Guerrero Special" on Christpoher Daniels. The first round of the semifinals was televised as the main event for the 267th episode of Ring of Honor. The team of ACH, Jay White, and Kushida picked up a victory over the Cabinet with ACH pinning Coleman with a Midnight Star. Category:Championships